Tears
by Eternal Wind
Summary: A story about Duo befor he met up with the other G-boys ( part one of two)


A/N: This is what happened to Duo before he meet up with the others also to avoid flames like "His name is Duo not Scott!" Do to the fact that I **DO NOT** know Duo's real name I'm going to call him Scott until Solo cuz that's around the time Duo gave himself that name but if anyone knows what Duo's name was **BEFOR **he changed it just put it in your review!  So remember Scott = Duo people. ^__^ Also R&R and remember people this is a FAN FIC! 

Tears 

**Chapter 1: A Mothers Tears **

             A young woman of seventeen lived on colony L2 alone to fend for herself, but the young women wasn't completely alone, she had her three-year-old son. He was all she had, seeing her boyfriend left like most teen boys do as soon as he found out she was pregnant.  So she had to find means in which to care for her young son. 

She had been lucky and found a job at a bakery, the people there where nice they even said she could bring her son with her to work because she didn't have anyone to look after him. The baker's wife often gave the young boy breads and cookies from the bakery. 

Months when by and yet she still could not afford for the heat to get fixed so at night she would hold her son to keep him warm while she was still cold as long as he wasn't cold then things would be fine. But she lately had been worrying about the strong hold OZ now seem to have upon the colony. Tears streamed down her face at thought of her son being orphaned because OZ killed her.

"Mommy are you okay?" asked the young boy

"Yeah…I'm fine sweet heart." She lied wiping away the tears

Later that day she went to work taking her son with her. 

"Hello Lily!" said Sam, which was the baker she worked for

"Hi! Go on now Scott. Make sure you stay out of the way!"

"Oh come now! Little Scott here is my helper! He's never in the way!" said Mary the baker's wife

"Be good now." Lily said

"Kay." Said Scott with a grin 

With that Scott along with Mary went to the front of the shop.

 Lily went about her work sweeping up the floors and washing things down and tenting to customers from time to time.   Finally she was done for the day and so she went home.

**_Chapter 2: A Son's Tears      _**

As she walked home she never saw the men that were following her or she would have known they where OZ solders. There where five of them and they encircled her and her son, two made a grab for the boy another grabbed her.  

            As Lily tried to fight to free herself she felt cold metal on her head and then realized it was a gun and stopped fighting in hopes the man wouldn't shoot her.

            "Mama!" Yelled Scott as he fought hard to get to his mother but he failed to free himself from the men's grip 

            "That's a good girl." Cooed the OZ solder

            "Why are you doing this?" She sobbed  

"Because we want your son!" he said evilly 

            With that the man pulled the trigger. Lily fell dead to the ground blood seeped from the wound and onto the white snow staining it a deep crimson 

            "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Scott wailed 

            The men let go of him as he ran to his dead mothers side, crying he held on tight to her lifeless body. "Noooo…." He whispered   

            "COME ON NOW!" Bellowed the OZ Solder who had killed his mother. 

            "NO!" Scott screamed, still cling to his mother's body.

            With no remorse for what he did the man pulled the three-year-old up.

            "YOUR COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

The man dragged him to a car and shoved Scott into it. When they got to their distention the man again grabbed Scott roughly and brought him inside, then before he knew what was happening Scott found himself in a cell.

            "This is your new home!" Said the man darkly

**_Chapter 3: Innocents Is Lost _**

            This is where innocents and trust would be lost, for the reason the boy was brought here was for the men's own sick sexual desires. At this time poor Scott did not know why he had be brought here, but sadly he would soon find out. 

            One of the men walked into the cell Scott shuffled up to the wall out of fear of the man. The man went up to him and touched his cheek. Scott just gave a look of total terror as the men begin to run his hand down the young boys leg. Then the man touched him places that should not have be touched, and now the OZ solder had the young boy pined down to the ground. In a desperate attempt to get away he wiggled and kicked the best he could. He managed to kick the man in the groin, the man yelled and doubled in pain.

            "You little piece of shit! You're going to pay for that!"   He yelled

            For this attempt to free himself Scott was beaten, the cold floor seemed to hold some relief for the dark hot bruises on his body, the young boy lay in the cell wondering what he had done wrong to be punished like this. Scott cried himself to sleep that night.

            The next morning Scott weakly sat up and looked around the hellhole he was now in.  He would be here for the next three years. In the time he would be here he would be sexually, mentally, and physically abused. 

            Then one day Scott finally found a way to get away, though he didn't know where to go, any place was better then staying were he was.  Scott just ran as fast as he could from that hell that had be his home for the last three years of his life. Now six he was finally freed.

            Scott sat down on the curb for a minuet to cache his breath, when a shaggy looking man came up to him.

            "You look troubled little boy." Said the man

Scott just looked at him with an emptily look and didn't say a word.

            "Because if you are I have something that will make your trouble goes away." 

            "What do you mean?" Scott asked; this was the first mistake he made.  

            "This!" the man said holding up a baggy 

            "What is it?!" asked Scott 

            "The solution to your all your problems!" Said the man

            "Really?" said Scott

            "Yes! Do you want it?" Said the man a grin spread across his face

            "Yes…" Said Scott reaching for the bag.

            "Here you go." 

            With that the man left the boy, but then watched, as Scott now tried what the man said would make his problems 'go away'.

            "He'll be back." Said the man with a grin, and walked away. 

            The man was right Scott did come back because what the man had given him was weed and now he was deadly addicted to it. Another year went by and Scott had done what ever he could for his addiction.  But soon Scott would find some good in the world. 

**_Chapter 4: Not Everyone is Evil  _**

            Then one day Scott ran into a kid who was about eighteen.

            "Hey kid where you going?" Yelled the teen

            "Um…." 

            "How old are you?" asked the teen

            "Um.. Seven. Why?" Scott asked

            "Where's your mom an' dad?" he asked

            "My mom was killed about four years ago _and_ I never knew my dad. Why do you want to know anyway?" Scott said dryly 

            "My names Solo an' if you don't have any place to go you can come with me." Solo said with a friendly grin 

            The seven-year-old just looked him. 

            "I'm not gonna hurt you!" said Solo offering the young boy his hand

            "I'm one of the good guys. Those OZ bastards killed my parents too. Over the years I've found kids who'd been left behind cause OZ killed their parents. There's bout ten of us. An' I'm the leader of the group. A modern day Dodger if you would." Solo said proudly because he had read "Oliver Twist" 

            "And what am I, Oliver?" asked Scott remembering the movie 'Oliver and Company' 

            "Don't know. You can if you want to I guess." Solo said with a grin 

            "What's your name kid?" Solo asked

            "Scott."

            "Nice ta meet ya Scott!" Solo said

            Still not sure about this _Solo_ person Scott just met he went with the teen. 

            "Well here we are!" Solo said gesturing into the place he called home.

            "Everyone we have a newcomer! Everyone this is Scott. Scott this is everyone!"

            "Hi…" Scott said meekly 

            Scott walked up to three boys and sat down.

            "You know what would be really good?" said the first boy

            "Peanut butter an' banana samich?" said a second boy

            "No Leo! A turkey with all the trimins!" Said the first boy 

            "With cranberry sauces!" Said Leo

            "An' rolls!" said the Third boy

            The first boy looked at Scott "What about you?" 

            "Um…a freshly baked pumpkin pie…" Said Scott  

            Scott's mouth watered at the thought of all that food.  He now had somewhere to live but still he felt so alone.  Scott got up and went out side and sat down on the crib, and got out the one thing his was told would solve all his problems but he now seen that at times it was more trouble then it was worth.  That's when Solo came out.  

            " What the hell do you think your doing?" Solo yelled

            "I…I…" Scott stammered

            "I'm gonna help you with your problem only if you want me to, cuz I don't want you to be some druggy." Solo said concernedly 

            This would be only the first time that his drug problem would tried to be _fixed_ because things in the boys life that make him go back to the drug. For now though the problem would be fixed, and Scott would be happy for the fact that he had someone who cared about him.

            About three months later the plague that had been going around the colony hit close to home for Scott, Solo the only person that he trusted was now infected with the it. Scott in a desperate attempt to save his friend he tried to get a hold of the antidote to the disease that had its grip on Solo.  By the time Scott had gotten back it was to late Solo was dead.

            "no…" Scott whispered 

            _" I'm sorry young one…" _came a voice

            Tears began to fall down his face as he walked up to Solo.

            "From now on I'm no longer Scott, I'm Duo meaning two. I'll never for get you Solo." Duo whispered as he walked away.

**_Chapter 5: Another Helping Hand _**

Now the boy named Duo was once again left on his own, nowhere to go and no one to care for him, not that he needed anyone to _care_ for him but just to know someone _cared_ if he lived or died. He sat down to think his stomach gave a lurch.

"Damn! I'm so hungry!" Duo said standing up again

Walking up to a food stand he grabbed as much as he could then he ran, that's when the merchant seen him.

"Hey come back here!" the merchant yelled

Duo merely stuck out his tongue at the merchant and continued to run but didn't see where he was going and ran into someone.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" The man asked kindly 

Duo just looked at the man then picked up what he dropped and ran. 

"Where is he?" said he merchant finally caching up

"Where is who?" asked the man

"A young boy who just stole food from me Father Maxwell." Said the merchant 

"Oh I see." Said Father Maxwell

"I feel sorry for the war orphans but…. They keep stealing from me.." Sighed the merchant 

The next day

Duo feeling bold went up to anther stand and grabbed more food, but before he could run off the fruit merchant grabbed his hand, making Duo drop the fruit back onto the stand.

"Let him go!" yelled Father Maxwell coming up to the fruit stand

"Why should I? He did try to steal from me!" The fruit merchant shouted crossly

"Let me go!" Duo yelled fighting to free his wrest

"Please let him go. I'll take him." Said Father Maxwell   

"Fine, but the next time I find him trying to steal from me, I'll take him to the cops!" barked the fruit merchant letting go of Duo's wrest 

Duo just gave the man a funny look almost to say 'what makes you think I'm going with you?'

"I know you probably thinking what makes me think your going with me…but your just going to have to trust me. I'm Father Maxwell, what's your name?" Said Father Maxwell with a smile

"Duo…" Said the boy taken aback that the man just said what he was thinking.

"Hmm… Well Duo, if you come with me I can give you a place to stay and _food_" Said father Maxwell

"Food? Kay." Said Duo

With that Duo followed the man back to the church 

"Hello Father!" said one of the Nuns 

"Hello Sister Helen. This here is Duo" Said Father Maxwell

"Hi." Duo said shyly 

"Come here and I'll get you all cleaned up." Said Sister Helen

After bathing

Duo was now finally clean, Sister Helen sat brushing his hair.

"Ow the hurt!" Duo said in pain

"Sorry but you have a lot of snarls dear." Said Sister Helen

She finished brushing and just to keep it out of his face begin to braid it.

"There! Now don't you just look cute?!?" Said Sister Helen

The peace here lasted a little longer this time by at least four or five years but one day as the now fourteen-year-old Duo walked by Father Maxwell's office.

"I'm worried about all these OZ attacks lately…." Father Maxwell said

With that Duo left. There had to be something he could do to save this place and get peace for this colony, but by the time Duo had gotten back Maxwell Church laid in flame and ruble. There were no survivors.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  DAMN YOU OZ!!!!!!! DAMN YOU ALL TO **HELL**!!!!" Duo yelled angrily tears streamed down his face

_"If you had been here you too would be dead. But your life is worth living for now…" _Came a voice__

"Wha…" Duo said looking around to see were the voice had come from

_"Leave this place! And become the "God of Death" to get back the peace!"_ said the voice again

"To commemorate the lives lost here today I shall now be called Duo 'Maxwell'." Said Duo, and with that he walked away.

_"Go now little death!"_ Said the voice but it was lost in the sound of sirens and the sound of thunder as rain began to fall from the sky.

_A/N:  The next part to my prequel to 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely' is coming! It is going to be called ' Fighting Back' this will be when he got DeathScythe and when he meets up to the others!  And lastly R&R! Your commits are helpful are important to me_! *Puts hands behind head_ * unless of course you FLAME me then they will burn (The flames of course) _


End file.
